Mary in the Middle
by Little Bassoonist
Summary: Mary Bennet reflects on the trials of being the overlooked middle child as she figures out exactly how she shines among her sisters when it comes to the attentions of a man.


The sun cast a relaxing light throughout Longbourn that, on any other occasion, would have been spectacular, but today set as eerie mood about the household. A sort of emptiness enveloped its inhabitants, the relentless chatter of Mr. Collins and the protesting howls of Mrs. Bennet having quieted down to whispers. Jane and Lizzy sat in their room, the latter holding back tears at the ridiculousness of her current situation while the former tried to comfort her. Catherine and Lydia gossiped to themselves on the way to Meryton, debating on whether or not their sister should have accepted her offer of marriage this morning. All alone, Mary, the middle daughter, sighed to herself, a sound of both disappointment and agitation.

_It isn't fair,_ she thought. _Why her? What has she got that I don't?_

She studied a mental image of Elizabeth. Her hair could not have been her superior feature; it would never stay straight or in its designated place when put up. Lizzy's face had nothing particularly extraordinary about it to recommend herself to men, certainly nothing compared to Jane. Her eyes may have won Mr. Collins over, as word had gone around town of an anonymous man calling them fine. Mary concluded that it was not likely her sister's beauty that bested the other four in, when Jane was her competition.

She shifted her thoughts from Elizabeth to herself. She came the to quick realization that her own face was plain, but good looks could not possibly the only aspect of this competition. While both girls played the pianoforte, and neither had talent enough to be worthy of much praise, Mary surly bested her elder. She spent the majority of her time practicing both on the instrument and tuning her voice, compared to Lizzy's seldom and sporadic practicing schedule. When it came to music, the middle girl found herself convinced of her superiority.

Honestly! Lizzy hardly tries to play. After all, as Mr. Collins quoted Lady Catherine, no excellence in music is to be acquired without constant practice. I have the upper hand in this category.

Was it the way the other girls laughed at her performance last night, and he did not want to embarrass himself with such a wife? That could not be it. If awkwardness was an issue with Mr. Collins, he would not have dared to dance, having tripped over the feet of half the participants, including his own. Was it the fact that she was less beautiful than the other girls? That possibility could be ruled out. He would have made an attempt at winning Jane's heart if that were the case, as her beauty eclipsed that of all the other girls in town. Was it her shyness and reluctance to be active in the family conversation? No. Hadn't he said himself "that it is usual with you ladies to reject the addresses of the man whom they secretly mean to accept"?

_What else could I possibly be lacking in?_

To make up for her loss in beauty, she not only devoted her time in music but in reading. The others often came to her for her philosophical insight on a situation. Lizzy, too, liked to read, but of a different selection. Knowing Mr. Collins, Mary's choice of books would be much more appropriate.

So why did he not chose her?

If he wanted beauty, he would have chosen Jane. If he wanted a good dancing partner, he would have chosen one of the younger girls. Lizzy was not the daughter that the public called _accomplished_ or the one who spent hours playing piano.

Why, then?

Mary sighed again as her younger sisters came running back in the house, rain beginning to pour, though the sun did not stop shining, still casting the eerily depressing shadows. If Mr. Collins still was in want of a wife, as he was a single man in possession of a fortune and a lonely parsonage, she knew she would be ready and waiting to solve his problems. But for now, she decided to retreat to her room and possibly find a book. Perhaps one of her favorite authors had some insight on how to heal a broken, jealous heart.


End file.
